


Siren's Song

by Edgy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, League of Lesbians, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Atempts, please don't read this if any of these tags trigger you, probably also a lot of fluff, suicidal Miss Fortune and saviour Nami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy/pseuds/Edgy
Summary: Sarah was still so young, yet she felt tired, crippled, and weak, and completely at the mercy of whatever forces were in control of her life. She just didn't know what to do with herself anymore, didn't know how to deal with any of it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm writing this story with my friend so we'll be alternating authors each chapter so if the style of writing seems completely different, that's why. 
> 
> Also this said 1,258 words when I wrote this on google docs and I'm livid.
> 
> -Isa

Sarah was still so young, yet she felt tired, crippled, and weak, and completely at the mercy of whatever forces were in control of her life. She just didn't know what to do with herself anymore, didn't know how to deal with any of it anymore. She sighed as she attempted to calm the thoughts swirling around her mind, taking a long sniff of the salty air around her. There was an ominous fog all around the ship due to low clouds and the almost-set sun. The sounds of waves hitting rocks around the boat was disturbing but not quite unwelcome. She looked over the side of the boat to see rough waves slapping against jagged rocks sticking out of the green-ish water.

The ship hadn't moved much within the hour due to the lack of water current and strong winds. Sarah only realized she had been staring at the rocks when one of the men aboard the ship walked over to her and asked her something with a concerned expression on his face. She couldn't hear anything he was saying. She honestly couldn't hear anything at all over the sound of the water hitting the rocks and her own heartbeat pounding in her head. The man guided her over to a wooden stool and sat her down. She would have walked over and sat down by herself but she was incredibly dizzy and her head was pounding. Her heart calmed down and she managed to hear something about her lying down and needing some water.

She was guided to a secluded room with a small uncomfortable looking bed and a wooden desk with a half written letter on it, the room was only lit up by the dim light coming from the candle and whatever light could make it through the small window. She sat down on the bed and accepted the cup of water being handed to her without saying anything and moving as little as possible, keeping her eyes fixed on the spilt ink on the desk. She felt her stomach churn as she looked into the water in the cup, breathing heavy as she waited for the man to leave.

As soon as the man finally left, she threw the cup down on the ground, the metal clanging against the floor. She scrubbed her face with the palms of her hands and tied to remember why she kept staring at the salty water hitting the rocks. The only thing she could see in her mind was her mother's face. She remembers looking into the water and seeing her mother's face looking back at her where her reflection should be. Her mother's smile was so warm and inviting. She could hear her voice echoing inside her head, begging her to come into the water with her, to hug her again. Sarah rubbed her eyes as she heard her mother's voice screaming in her head, not necessarily angry, just loud. God her head was hurting. She tried to open the window for fresh air but the window wouldn't open no matter how hard she pushed at it. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up.

When she kept trying the window and still nothing was happening, she gave up and went over to try to open the door. It opened only a little and got stuck, it wasn't enough for Sarah to fit through so she kept trying to push the door but instead just slammed her body into the wood when it wouldn't budge. The door made a loud bang when it opened but the people on the ship didn't seem fazed at all by the door slamming open. Sarah ran over to the back of the ship, looking over the railing before climbing up. The last of the sunlight was facing her as she grabbed onto a rope to make sure she was standing up straight. All of the sudden, her mother’s voice stopped, the pounding stopped, and her heart calmed down. She was relaxed, only when she was so close to the edge. She leaned over slightly and looked down to see that there were still many sharp rocks around. The last bit of light was shining in the ripples of the water. 

She looked back at the people on the ship. Most people weren’t paying attention to her, some were watching her and two were rushing over to her, probably knowing what she would do next. She turned to face the water again, and there it was. Her mother’s face smiling at her from the cold dark water. Sarah let go of the ropes. She’d finally see her mom again. She was thinking about all her memories with her mom as she let her body fall off the boat and into the cold, unforgiving water.


End file.
